Jamio and Jessiet
by Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb
Summary: Is there love between the gruesome twosome? Or will it stay as the terrible trio?


Jamio And Jessiet  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were skipping along happily on a normal phooey day.   
  
Ash: La la la la.   
  
Brock: Po po po po.   
  
Misty: Tinkey-Winkey tinkey-winkey tinkey-winkey tinkey-winkey.  
  
Just then the terrible trio of team rocket appeared in a spark of light.  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James: Make it double!  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation.  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
  
Jessie: Jessie.  
  
James: James.  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
A Meowth mysteriously dropped out of the sky;  
  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!   
  
Ash: Oh-no it's Team Rocket!  
  
Jessie: Yes! Oh by the way, Dipsy dipsy dipsy dipsy.  
  
James: You're so clever Jessie!  
  
Jessie: You're such a good listener James!  
  
Meowth: *Sigh*.  
  
Then Ash shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Ash: Go Pidgeo - My god.  
  
Meowth: Excuse me *Puke*.  
  
Misty: Puke fight!!  
  
Jessie and James were... Well S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G.  
  
Jessie: Mmmwwwaaa.  
  
James: Mmmwwwaaa *Slobber slobber kiss, kiss*.  
  
Brock: I want that to be me and officer Jenny!!!   
  
Misty: *Puke*  
  
Pidgeotto: Pidgo *Puke* (goes back into pokeball)  
  
Ash: You guys are sick!!!  
  
Jessie: (Stops snogging James) Shut up twirp!!! (Starts snogging James again)  
  
James: (Stops snogging alltotogether) Let's snatch that Pikachu now!  
  
Jessie: (Also stops) Yeah!  
  
Ash: (covered in puke) No I won't *Puke* let you*Puke*  
  
Brock: I havn't puked!   
  
Misty: why were you two snogging anyway???  
  
James: Because it's good for our hair.  
  
Jessie: Because I'm worth it.  
  
Misty: That's shampoo.  
  
Jessie: We don't use that.  
  
Misty: Why not?  
  
James: Because of the name!  
  
Ash: Because it's called 'Shampoo'?  
  
Jessie: Yes it's a 'Name and ingredients' thing.  
  
James: You know 'Sham-poo', if you use it, it means that you're putting poo in your hair.  
  
Jessie: Didn't you twerps know that?  
  
Misty: *Double puke* I got poo in my hair???!!!  
  
James: Mmmhhmm.  
  
Jessie: *Snigger snigger*  
  
Ash: That's not the real reason, how damn stupid do you think we are??!!  
  
Jessie: Extremely.  
  
James: You're so -  
  
Then Ash pushed James into the stream behind him.  
  
Jessie: You're such a goo -  
  
Then Misty pushed Jessie into the stream behind her.  
  
Togepi: To - gi.  
  
Jessie/James: I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Well that's the end of Team R.  
  
And they all lived ha -  
  
Meowth: What about the title?  
  
Then Jessie and James came out and they had changed.  
  
James (To Jessie, on one knee): Will you marry me?  
  
Jessie: Oh, I don't know what to say!  
  
James: Say yes!  
  
Jessie: Yes!!!!!!  
  
And they all lived happily e -  
  
Ash: What a short episode!  
  
Then Officer Jenny walked past  
  
Brock (To officer Jenny on one knee): Will you marry me?  
  
Officer Jenny: Stop in the name of the law! You're under arrest.  
  
Brock: Why?  
  
Officer Jenny: Because you're an annoying little twerp and I don't like you!  
  
Brock burst into tears  
  
Pikachu: Pi-ka pi-ka chu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We continue are story in the Team Rocket head quarters…  
  
Boss (Picks up phone and speaks down it): Hello  
  
Jessie (On phone): Yes, I wanted to tell you the good news!  
  
Boss: What is it now Jessie?  
  
Jessie: James and I are going to get married! You want to come to the procession?   
  
Boss: Wow that's so… good. Yes I'll come.  
  
Jessie: That's wonderful! Bye!   
  
Jessie hangs up.  
  
Boss: Idiots!!! They'll laugh their heads off with my gift ha ha ha  
  
  
…And continue some more in Jessie and James' apartment…  
  
James: So what was his answer?  
  
Jessie: He said that he'll come!  
  
James: Ha ha ha he'll be laughing his head off!!!  
  
Meowth: *Sigh*  
  
Jessie and James started S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
  
Jessie: Mmmmwwwwaaaa!!!!  
  
James: Mmmmwwwwaaaa!!!! *Slobber slobber slobber, kiss kiss kiss*!!!!  
  
Meowth: Ppppwwwwaaaallll!!!! ( *Puke*)  
You guys digust me!   
  
Jessie: (Stops snogging James) Don't you take any notice of the motto?  
  
James: (Stops…) 'To denounce the evils of truth and LOVE!!!'.  
  
Jessie: Why don't we have a practice of our motto?  
  
James: That's not a bad idea.  
  
  
  
AUTHORS ANNOUNCEMENT: I CAN'T BE STUFFED TO   
WRITE THE WHOLE BORING TEAM ROCKET MOTTO. SO   
JUST PRETEND I DID.ANDI'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO   
ALONG!!!!  
  
BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!  
  
…Three days later…  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong went the bells of the Team Rocket church  
  
James: I can't believe I'm actually getting married!!!  
  
Jessie: Me neither!  
  
Meowth: *Sigh*  
  
Boss (In the audience): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
  
Ash (outside church): Looks like theirs a wedding going on!  
  
Misty: Lets see who's having one then!!!  
  
Ash and misty ran to the church just in time for the actual procession.  
  
Misty: Jessie and James are getting married!!!???  
  
Ash: Wooo! Jessie and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love, then comes marriage and here   
comes James with the baby carriage!   
  
After the wedding, Jessie and James opened their wedding gifts.  
  
James; Look, here's the one from the boss!  
  
Jessie: Open it!  
  
James opened it.  
  
James: It's a joke book!   
  
Jessie: Read me one!  
  
James opened the book.  
  
James: AAARRRGGGHHH!!! *Splat*  
  
James' head blew up  
  
Jessie: No! Likitounge, Arbok, Victory bell, Wheezing, I choose all of you!  
  
The pokemon came out  
  
Jessie: After you do this you can run free, unless James for some reason comes back from the dead and tells you to  
do something. Kill me!   
  
The pokemon obeyed happily.  
Then, James mysteriously came back from the dead.  
  
James: Jessie!!! Likitounge, Arbok, Victory Bell and wheezing, Ki - hmmm. Throw this body in the garbage truck.  
  
The pokemon obeyed.  
  
And they all lived (except those who died) happily (except Brock in jail) ever after.  
  
Whoo-hoo! I didn't get interrupted! I didn't get interrupted!  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
